A Familiar Stranger
by DrPepper4Ever
Summary: Future Trunks travels back to the peaceful timeline of the Z Warriors to see his family and friends. Little does he know how much has changed in the years of his absence! Discontinued until further notice.


**I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT, and do not take credit for it. I take credit for my idea with this fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It was late one Sunday afternoon, and Trunks had just finished his daily volunteer services for the people in his town. Every two days, the half-Saiyan would distribute food and water from countryside farms to the people who were suffering in small towns, using flight of course. Since defeating the androids thirteen years earlier, the 34-year-old's alien abilities became known and celebrated by the people in his community.<p>

Even though Trunks had moved out of his mother's place, he visited her almost every day. He resided in a small house close by, and still ate at her place for dinner now and then. That Sunday evening was one of those occasions. Originally, he had planned to go out with a friend he made in one of the towns he delivered to, but Bulma had something very important to tell him. "I've found a faster and more efficient mean of powering up the time machine!"

Trunks' eyes shot up from the chicken he was about to feast on, and dropped his fork. "Really Mom? How?"

She explained that one day, she decided to flip through her father's old scientific logs, and surprisingly found an experimental combination of chemicals that were being tested as an alternate fuel for vehicles. "This was many, many years ago. It was written shortly after the appearance of the androids, and was going to become a huge breakthrough. The problem was that Capsule Corporation's main lab was destroyed before it could be tested!" So, with nothing better to do, the lively blue-haired woman conducted a few experiments on her own and found that it worked. "It'll work on any type of vehicle, and we can provide limitless supplies!" she exclaimed after explaining the sources of fuel that would be needed.

"So, does this mean I can use the time machine more frequently? Are you sure?" His mother was always paranoid when he left on his little adventures to other times. It would be so easy for him to get stuck in a place without fuel…

Another issue used to be if he ran into trouble with powerful enemies, although Bulma was confident he could hold his own against just about anyone, now. "I insist you at least test out the machine. Maybe give your father a little hello," she suggested with a wink.

Trunks' eyes lit up. He hadn't seen his father in years. Vegeta was never all that warm towards his son from the future, but now that his own child was getting older, Trunks thought he might've softened up a bit. _Or, maybe not_. The idea made him laugh, and both he and his mother shared a chuckle before agreeing on trying out the machine using the new fuel.

* * *

><p>Back in the timeline of Future Trunks' present counterpart, Trunks was now fourteen years old. Six years had passed since the battle with Majin Buu, and the world was at peace once again. He was living a fairly normal life, well, as normal as can be for a half-Saiyan. He went to school, sparred with Goten, trained with his father (not as frequently as usual) and, of course, the adolescent never gave up on his mischievous works.<p>

Ah, yes, even as he got older, pulling pranks were never left behind him. Trunks was often found in his school principal's office for throwing spit-balls (which would somehow hit the teacher from the back of the room) as well as other "unacceptable behaviours".

That day, however, he was in the office for performing the biggest prank ever. During the lunch hour, both he and Goten snuck into the room where the fourteen-year-old would have his next class. They brought along sixty small Dixie cups, a huge jug of water, and a stapler. They filled up each cup (occasionally requiring another trip to the washroom for more water), lined them up on the teacher's desk, and stapled them all together. The average person never would've had enough time to pull this off, but with a bit of help from their Saiyan abilities and a little luck, they were able to quickly fill up the cups, arrange them on the teacher's desk, and staple them all together in less than ten minutes. "Goten, I wish you had classes with me next period, this'll be hilarious!"

"Yeah, well tell me all about it!"

Trunks gave his best friend a smirk, a smirk that was trademarked by his very own father, Vegeta. It was an expression of confidence and slight arrogance, but it reassured Goten that everything would go as planned. "I'll tape it on my phone. Now let's get out of here!"

Fortunately for Goten, Trunks was the only one to get into trouble. The principal even phoned home to let his parents know. This secretly amused the half-breed, as he was fully aware that the only one available would be his father. In other words, calling home would be a waste of time.

Vegeta was not concerned about Trunks' mischievous nature. In all honesty, at times he found it amusing. Those were the days his son reminded him exactly of his younger self. Mind you, Vegeta's "pranks" were quite a bit more severe than a mere spit-ball.

Anyhow, the principal called home. "Hello, are you the parent or guardian of Trunks Brief?" Pause. "Hello, Vegeta, your son is currently in my office—"

Trunks stared into his lap, holding back his laughter. He couldn't contain it, and when the man next to him stated, "This is a very serious matter and your son's behaviour will not be tolerated," he released a quiet chuckle. "Would you like to schedule a meeting to discuss this further?" a moment later, the principal's face contorted into a scowl.

Once he hung up the phone, Trunks asked with a smirk, "So Dad didn't care, huh? Like father, like son, I guess."

If anyone, Trunks would've guessed that his mom might have been angry with him once she found out. But even while she was giving him a short lecture, they both knew she was hiding her amusement. Trunks was always up to something, and no matter how they tried to stop him, it couldn't work. "So, Dad, what did you tell the principal on the phone? There was steam coming out of his ears!" he inquired as they sat in the living room for dinner.

"I said that you should receive bonus marks for your creativity." That caused both Bulma and Trunks to burst out laughing. Trying to stop herself and settle down, Bulma laid a hand on her bulging tummy. Yes, she was pregnant with her second child. Everyone knew it would be a girl, and her due date was in less than two months. Trunks was excited, Vegeta was uncertain, and Bulma was tired but glowing.

Yes, all in all, they were a happy household.

* * *

><p>Trunks packed a small bag of clothes to bring with him on his trip to the past. But in all honesty, it didn't feel like he was travelling to an alternate timeline, but rather a trip to visit old friends. Trunks gave his mom a hug, and she asked him, "How long do you plan on staying there for?"<p>

He wasn't exactly sure, because it all depended on what everyone was up to. At first he thought maybe just a week, but then he figured he should take advantage of his opportunity and stay longer. "I was thinking two to three months. Is that too long?"

Bulma held his hand in hers. "Stay as long as you like. It's not very often you're able to see your friends—_our_ friends—so give yourself a good chunk of time." Letting his hand go, she watched him enter the time machine. "But make sure you tell me how everyone's doing, especially Goku and your father!"

As the roof of the time machine closed down over him, Trunks reassured her, "I will!" Within moments, he was shot up into the air, and in an instant, completely vanished.

Fortunately, his mother from the past told him that she would reserve a landing spot for whenever he chose to visit. It was a chunk of property she bought for his specific purpose. Reminiscing, he took note of the fact that she made that promise years ago, but still hoped that the land would have remained vacant over the years. To his contentment, it was, and the moment he touched down he leapt from the vehicle and compressed it to its capsule form. The past few days he'd been so excited, but now a pang of insecurity shot through him like a bullet. _Is it rude just to drop in? They'll be completely shocked to see me… What if they don't want me around?_ Then Trunks' jaw dropped. _What if they don't want me meeting my past self? This entire plan could backfire so terribly! What was I thinking?_

He glanced to the capsule in his hand which held his trip home. Trunks knew his mother would be disappointed if he came back so soon… The 34-year-old checked his watch. It was 1:30pm on a Wednesday. Little Trunks (as he decided to refer to him) would be in school, Bulma would be working… Maybe he could stop by her lab? He didn't know what to expect from his father, so if he were to speak to anyone, it should be his mom.

So, despite his inner conflict, he flew in the direction of Capsule Corporation. As he drifted through the air, he admired the busy streets of the cities below. They were beautiful; filled with skyscrapers, residential areas with green lawns, supermarkets filled with fresh produce… No, no matter how much time had passed in his own world, Trunks could never see the cities becoming like this again. The androids had destroyed too much for things to bounce back so quickly. They could never be so…functional.

Finally, after passing one city and two smaller towns, he reached West City. It was one of the top two largest cities in their continent, holding millions and millions of people. His eyes suddenly became glued to the round structure below him, and his stomach flipped. He was finally at Capsule Corp.

Descending from the sky, Trunks landed before the front entrance of the company building. Finding his way to the front desk, he asked the secretary (who was surprisingly the same lady who worked there his last visit) where Bulma Brief was. He claimed to be a "special guest", and this was an "emergency".

The purple-haired half breed was then directed to her office. It surprised Trunks that his mom would succumb to office work, as she was more of a hands-on type of worker. But he did not question, as all would be revealed as he walked through her door.

Bulma heard a knock at the entrance of her office. Not in the mood to deal with needy employees or nosey competition, she yelled, "Who is it?"

The voice outside her door was nervous, but she recognized it the moment it rang through her ears. "It's, uh…uhm… T-Tru—"

She leapt from her chair and eagerly opened the door before he could finish. Enveloping him in an excited hug, she exclaimed, "Where have you been? It's been so long!" Taking a step back from her future son, she gasped. "You're so tall! You're so grown up! I can't believe my eyes! How old are you now?"

"Thirty-four…"

Her jaw dropped. "Thirty-four! You're a _man_! A full grown man! You look great!" She paused and lowered her voice to avoid attention, but still remained as ecstatic as ever. "Have you seen Vegeta yet?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head. "Uh… No, I figured it might be a better choice to see you first."

Thinking back to the time her future son last visited, Bulma nodded her head sympathetically. Vegeta was rather cold in those days, and only showed him any remote sense of care on rare occasions. Including when he almost got himself killed for Trunks in the Cell Games. "He's changed a lot, I wouldn't be too worried. He's still our Saiyan Prince," she began with a wink he'd just seen days earlier, "but deep down he's a sweetheart."

Trunks arched an eyebrow at the adjective "sweetheart", but his main curiosity was his mother's huge stomach… "Oh! This?" she asked, pointing to her belly. She carefully worded her phrasing. "You're…uh…going to have a sister!"

After marvelling over his mother's pregnancy, he finally asked, "So, where's my father right now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Where else? He's in the gravity room."

"Training? Still?"

"He doesn't go hard on himself like he used to. Like I said, he's changed a lot. But, no matter what, he does not want to lose any of his strength, so he trains under gravity every couple days." She grinned at her grown-up son. _He's going to be shocked. He's not the father he once knew… Thank goodness._

"Thanks Mom!" He turned to leave but spun around once more. "Oh! How are Goku and Gohan?"

Bulma shooed him with her hand. "I'll tell you later. Go say hello to your dad."

Trunks couldn't remember where the gravity room was, so instead he followed his father's energy. In his nervousness, he suppressed his own power, hoping that maybe Vegeta wouldn't notice him until he wanted him to. As he slowly approached the gravity chamber, he reflected upon the meeting with his mom. She looked really happy, with the pregnancy and all, so Trunks could assume the relationship between his parents was working out pretty well… But a _sweetheart?_ Trunks could never see his father like that; it was just too strange a thought. So, since the last time he visited, Vegeta became remarkably softer? Of course it was possible, but highly unlikely.

Mind you, as Trunks followed his father's energy to the gravity room, he could no longer sense maliciousness from him like he once did. Maybe Bulma was right after all.

Instantly after that thought crossed his mind, he found himself outside the gravity room. He could hear his father training and his Super Saiyan strength was radiating. However, it was obvious he wasn't using full strength. _I've seen him stronger, like when he fought Cell…_ Finally, with a now-or-never outlook, he lamely knocked on the door of the room. An aggravated yell could be heard on the other side. "What is it now? Who's there?"

"Um…" he began so quietly he couldn't be heard. "It's…me!" he projected. Immediately, the sounds of training from the inside came to a halt, and Vegeta powered down. Trunks couldn't count the many times his stomach flipped before his father reached the doorway.

Vegeta's expression was not that of surprise or overexcitement, but it wasn't of disgust either, which Trunks was relieved to see. "Ah, yes, it _is_ you. I wondered if you'd show up again."

His father's calm and casual approach put him at ease a bit. "I see you've kept up your training."

The proud Saiyan displayed his prize-winning smirk. "You have no idea, kid." He paused, analyzing his son from head to toe. "Humph. You aren't exactly a child anymore, are you?"

The 34-year-old looked down at his feet. Scratching his head, he replied, "No, I'm not."

"Do you still train?"

Trunks nodded. In his world, he always had to remain strong. If a new enemy arrived on Earth, he was the only one who could defend the planet, so becoming weak was not an option. "I've improved in the last thirteen years."

"As much as me?" Vegeta walked past him, and Trunks followed. "Come on, we'll see about that." His father lifted from the ground and waited for Trunks to come with him. "Well?"

"You want to spar? Right now?"

Vegeta let out a chuckle. "What's wrong? Not confident in your own abilities?"

Now it was Trunks' turn to laugh. "Hell no. But what about your son? He'll be able to sense our power, won't he?" the half-breed asked.

"That is not an issue. You're going to meet him anyway," he stated with a shrug.

It was at that very moment the usually cautious half-Saiyan realized how flawed his plan really was. He hadn't thought it through at all! _But it can't hurt to meet my past self, right? Our lives have been completely unlike… His physical features might even differ from mine. _With that, he decided, "Sure, okay. Find us a spot, father."

Funnily enough, the two returned to the exact location where Trunks had landed his time machine. It was a large enough space for a good spar, but not for a full blown battle. Vegeta immediately powered up the moment the two of them hit the ground. Trunks soon joined him, and the two mirrored each other in their Super Saiyan form. "Want to go at full power?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta smirked. "Glad to hear you were holding back as well. Yes, of course we will go full force." The Saiyan Prince nodded in his future son's direction, urging him to power up first. He complied and released so much energy that the surrounding trees almost blew over.

His aura was unbelievably crushing, but even with so much radiating energy, he remained calm. Vegeta was impressed. "So, I see you've reached Super Saiyan Two. You must have trained pretty hard to reach that level of strength. Your power is greater than Gohan's when he fought Cell."

Vegeta also went Super Saiyan 2 to match his son. "But I seem to be a bit stronger," he stated with a smirk. "Shall we get started?"

Trunks made the first move. His father was right, Vegeta was a bit stronger than he, but Trunks' speed made up for that. Catching his father off-guard, he landed a blow to his stomach and kicked him into the air where Vegeta regained control and suspended himself above ground. Although he could taste blood in his own mouth, his grin grew.

The Saiyan Prince had given him the first hit, and Trunks knew it just as well. It was a useful strategy in getting to know the opponent's abilities right off the bat. However, now it was Vegeta's turn to attack.

Vegeta charged head-on at Trunks with a hand tucked at his side charging a blast, but before he could hit him, the 34-year-old jumped into the air. This was just what Vegeta had wanted, and with an outstretched hand, he released his blast at Trunks. Once again, the half-breed was forced to dodge, but his father predicted his movements and suddenly appeared over top of him and slammed him into the ground. In the time Trunks took while he hit the ground and got up, Vegeta had yet another blast charged up, and it was much more powerful than the decoy. "Galick Gun!"

As Trunks got outsmarted by each of his father's techniques, all he was thinking was, _What a brilliant fighter he is… I wonder how my past counterpart was trained. He must be strong… Could he challenge my abilities?_

* * *

><p>The school bell rang at 3:00 on the dot, and the moment Goten and Trunks found each other after class they discussed the energy they felt. "It came out of nowhere!" Goten started once they reached his friend's locker. "I've never sensed anything like it! Do you know who it could be, Trunks?"<p>

The young purple-haired boy stood with his arms crossed. As he grew, there were so many attributes he shared with his father, including his stance and gestures. "No, I don't. But it's odd…I feel like it's familiar!" He paused to put a textbook into his bag. "It can't be, can it, Goten? We've never sensed a power like this, and it's almost as strong as my dad! He would've told us about it!"

"Should we check it out?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not… It doesn't really feel like an actual battle, but more of a casual spar. Maybe Mom will know."

Goten's eyes went wide. "Just a 'casual spar'? But they're at full power!"

The 14-year-old closed his locker with a slam. Deep in thought, he replied, "Yeah, that's the thing, but I know my dad's energy. It's not a serious battle." _But who could he be showing off to?_

Goten was next to shrug his shoulders, losing interest in the topic. The two parted ways and Trunks flew home once he knew he wouldn't be seen by any schoolmates.

The young half-breed could hear the television in the living room from the doorway. By the time he'd gotten home, the two huge energies (including his father's) had died down so much that he could no longer tell where either of them was. Walking into the living room, Trunks greeted his mom who was stretched out across the sofa. "Did you have a good day, sweetie?"

"Yeah," Trunks mumbled. "But something weird happened."

Bulma immediately sat up and peered at her son through concerned eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, Mom. Goten and I just felt a really powerful force fighting Dad. It was just so strong, and we had no idea where it came from."

A huge, genuine smile stretched across his mother's face. "I think I have an idea what that was."

"What?" a familiar voice inquired. His father showed up behind their sofa from the hallway that leads from the bedroom compartments.

Bulma reached over her seat and playfully smacked his leg. "Oh, you know very darn well what he's referring to." She paused. "By the way, is he set up? Where is he?"

"Yes, he's unpacked what little he has and is still finding his way around. You'd think the kid would remember from last time."

"It was thirteen years ago Vegeta, even _I_ wouldn't remember my way around if I'd been gone for that long."

Trunks was standing in the archway across from his parents in complete confusion. "Can somebody _please_ fill me in? Is someone staying with us?"

The room remained silent for a few moments while Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other, wondering how they should explain it. But before any words could be muttered, a tall, purple-haired man in a blue jean jacket appeared behind Vegeta as he made his way past him in the hallway with a soft "Excuse me."

Realizing the tension in the room, he looked up and met the eyes of someone who he knew so well, yet was a stranger to at the same time. "Who're you?" the kid demanded.

"Um…"

"Well, for starters, I'm Trunks. What's your name?"

Bulma nearly cracked up right there on the sofa, and Vegeta watched the situation play out in curiosity while the tall man in the jean jacket simply scratched his head and answered, "Trunks."

* * *

><p>The 14-year-old half-breed always knew he'd felt that strange energy before, and once his parents and his future self explained the situation, his suspicions were solidified.<p>

The three of them (mostly Bulma and Trunks; Vegeta was more intrigued by his son's reaction to all this information) took him through the events of the Cell Games and the battle against the androids so many years ago. His future counterpart came from 20 years in the future and travelled back with a time machine to warn everyone about the appearance of Gero's creations.

Trunks also explained a bit of his history and why it was necessary to come back to this era. He explained his friendship with Gohan, Goku's heart virus and the deaths of everyone who he would've been close to. "What about Goten?" the teen finally asked.

Future Trunks looked to his mother and then to his father. "Goten?"

Bulma admitted to the younger version of her son sympathetically, "Honey, Goten probably wasn't even born. Remember, he's a year younger than you. Goku most likely died before he would've been conceived."

Future Trunks was now in wonderment at the mention of this 'Goten', so Vegeta leaned over to him and whispered, "He's Kakarot's second son, and a close friend of Trunks'."

Once that was cleared up, Future Trunks briefly informed them all on what he'd been up to for the past decade or so. Sending a smirk to his father that Vegeta returned as well, he finally added, "And, in the midst of everything, I've been training a lot. I can reach the state Gohan was in when he fought Cell."

Bulma glanced to Vegeta, but he just nodded in agreement. "I still kicked his ass, though."

"I wouldn't go as far to say _that_!" Everyone in the room, even little Trunks, let out a laugh, and later, parted ways to their separate bedrooms.

It was only the next day that the Brief family received a call from Goku's family to come over. Even Krillin as well as Piccolo showed interest in seeing the family, or more specifically, Future Trunks. Of course, all of them felt Trunks' energy when he fought Vegeta earlier on, and were eager to see how he was doing. Bulma decided that she would throw a party the following evening to welcome back her son from the future.

Everybody met in their large backyard while Bulma stayed inside for a while to cook them all a large meal. The moment she had decided to put together a gathering, she created a huge grocery list. After all, she _was_ going to be feeding an army and a half. Cooking for two Saiyans in the household required lots of food, but four more? Needless to say, it would be quite the task. Trunks did the shopping, and ever since he arrived back at the house with the food, the meals were being prepared.

While his mother busied herself, Future Trunks enjoyed meeting once again with all of his old friends and acquaintances. He was shocked to see Gohan and how much he'd grown, but more so how different he looked from the best friend he had in his own timeline. He looked so happy and peaceful with his wife, whose name was Videl. He even had a one year old daughter named Pan! And when asked about his training, he replied, "Well, when Majin Buu showed up, I was actually trained under a few highly-ranked Kais and attained remarkable strength. I haven't trained in years, though, so I'm not even sure I'm as strong as I was when I fought Cell!" Of course, at that point, nobody had told Future Trunks about this "Majin Buu", so, as the evening progressed, he got bits and pieces about it from many different people.

In the midst of all this, Future Trunks finally got to meet Goten, and was shocked by the resemblance between him and Goku. He was the spitting image! They shared the same hair growth patterns, the same grin and even the same happy eyes.

It was nice for him to see Piccolo. He still kept to himself, but his fusion with Kami so many years ago gifted him with the elder's wise aura. The tall Namekian seemed content at the gathering, but did not say much.

Goku didn't look like he'd aged a day. If anything, all he looked was uncomfortable in his human attire. Courtesy of Chi-Chi, undoubtedly. Goku asked how everything in his timeline was going, and Trunks simply shrugged and said, "It's a slow process, but we've managed to rebuild a city that's fairly functional. Nothing like this, though!"

"Well, you've certainly missed a lot since you were gone!" Goku said with that goofy grin of his.

Trunks nodded. "So I've heard. Apparently sixyears ago there was an alien monster named Majin Buu?"

Goku chuckled. "Is that all anyone's told you? You should ask Vegeta—or even better, Trunks—to tell you more!"

"Why them? Is there something that only they can tell me?"

Goku nodded. "But I _will_ tell you one thing: Super Saiyan 2 isn't the limits of our power. In the Other World, I taught myself to become a Super Saiyan 3!"

The 34-year-old's jaw dropped. "How the hell did you do that?" Realizing he just swore, he covered his mouth and softly mumbled an, "Excuse my language…"

Goku patted his shoulder before turning away and telling him, "You and I'll spar one of these days. I felt your power when you were fighting Vegeta, I was impressed!" And with that, he went back to greet his family.

But learning of Super Saiyan 3 was not the biggest shocker of the evening. After mingling with everyone, Trunks caught sight of Krillin…and then Android 18. Aside from the fact that the future counterpart of that android was responsible for the destruction in his timeline, Krillin's hair had grown out, and walking alongside the short man was a blonde haired girl. "Oh, hey Krillin!" He simply nodded to 18, not exactly sure how to handle the situation.

At first Krillin was confused at his awkwardness, but then realized how untrusting he must be of his wife. "Yo, Trunks! Don't worry buddy, 18's not a threat! We actually got married years ago!"

Android 18 pushed a few locks of blonde hair behind her ear and lightly laughed. "At least I'm no threat right _now_," she added in a seductive voice that creeped the heck out of Trunks.

Krillin grinned at his wife before continuing. "Oh yeah, I'd like to introduce you to Marron! She's our daughter!" The cute, blonde haired child beside him timidly smiled and waved at him.

Realizing his eyes were completely wide and probably unnerving the child, he leaned over to Krillin and half-whispered, "18 had a _baby_? How is that possible?"

"She's not completely robotic, she's a cyborg!" Trunks nodded his head as though to signify an understanding with the topic. Inside, mind you, he was still just as baffled…

So, the evening came and went. The reunited Z-Warriors feasted upon Bulma's fabulous meal and shared tales of the past four years. Apparently, they hadn't seen each other much since the battle with Buu. Goku discussed his training, Gohan and Videl marvelled over their daughter, Pan, while Piccolo listened, and Bulma discussed motherhood and relationships with Chi-Chi. Goten and Trunks were quietly whispering to one another at the end of the table as though they were plotting a mastermind plan, while Future Trunks and his father remained quiet. The 34-year-old wondered how his father felt about this get-together. He didn't cause any commotion over Goku's family visiting, and Trunks could tell that his father was not resentful or angry for any reason at the table.

A part of him did not recognize the Saiyan Prince from who he used to be. He was so bitter and had an arrogant air about him. He never allowed himself a break, and refused to settle down. But obviously the years had changed him. Of course, he was prideful and confidence seeped from his every pore. Vegeta also remained strong and never showed weakness.

Trunks could recognize the changes, but did not yet understand how he reached them. There was a time when he would scowl and make snide remarks about Goku, intending to hurt, without hesitation. But now he simply said nothing.

So, dinner table was cleared and the guests made their way out. Bulma was exhausted from all the work, so Trunks offered to do all the dishes. The soon-to-be mother of two gave him a tired smile and asked, "Can you move in?" They both laughed and before long, Trunks was alone in the kitchen washing pots and pans.

The purple-haired man swivelled around on his heel when he heard a loud yawn from behind him. His younger self—Little Trunks as he would like to refer to him—was standing in the doorway with his arms lazily crossed against his chest. "Hey…Trunks."

"Right back at you, man," Little Trunks replied. Grabbing a dish from the drying rack, he offered to put them all away as he washed the dishes. "So, nobody really filled you in on what happened six years ago, did they?"

Future Trunks shook his head. "I heard that Goku reached Super Saiyan 3. But as for the battle itself, I have no idea. How did Goku even come back to life?" It was a question he'd wanted to ask since the day his family called for the party.

Putting away the last of the dishes, Little Trunks led the two of them into the family room where they sat on the sofa. "Well, Dad would know more about _that_, but I'll tell you from the top." Little Trunks didn't actually see Buu get released, but he said an evil wizard planted its ship in Earth in order to gain enough energy to summon Majin Buu, who was the strongest being at the time. "Goku was granted a day back to Earth for good behaviour or whatever, and used it the day of the World Tournament. Everyone went, and a couple of Babidi's minions were there. During the adult tournament, everyone just flew off to track those guys and was lead to Babidi's ship."

He proceeded to explain his father getting taken over by Babidi, and how he beat Goku in a fight and challenged Buu on his own. For the first time since the beginning of the story, Trunks was getting a bit jumbled with his words. He seemed a little out of sorts, and Future Trunks could only imagine what he was about to tell him.

"I got there with Goten just before the battle started, and he did well for a while. But then he got injured and Buu beat him…pretty badly. I couldn't stand watching him get beat… so I kicked Buu off of him and tried to save him…

"But then once he got up, he told us to run away and leave him to fight alone. Goten and I wanted to fight with him, but then he knocked us both out cold." Trunks didn't describe Vegeta's death as a suicide, but simply said that Buu killed him. Of course, he eventually found out through Piccolo that he blew himself up in hopes of killing Buu, but Trunks didn't feel like explaining that part.

"So, then Goten and I learned the fusion and beat the crap out of Buu in our Super Saiyan 3 form."

Future Trunks was having difficulty understanding what he was hearing. First of all, his father was killed in a fight against Buu? And next, Trunks and Goten—apparently _fused_—became Super Saiyan 3? There were still many holes in his story, but he'd ask his mother about that another day.

"But then he snuck up on us and absorbed us into his own body! I don't remember what happened during that point in time and I don't feel like explaining, but next I know—_I'm _dead, and the Earth got blown up by Buu!

"Goku was given his life back from an old Kai, and Dad was sent back to the living world while he was dead to help fight Buu. They ended up killing Buu with a Spirit Bomb, and the Dragon Balls on Namek wished everything back to normal. Nobody except us even remembers that it happened."

Future Trunks remained silent but interested through the entire story. Now, he was _still_ silent, but much more confused than before. Little Trunks picked up on that easily. "Okay, okay, my description sucks, but I'm too tired to go into detail." He raised himself from the sofa and waved goodbye to his future counterpart. "We can talk more about it tomorrow, is that okay?"

"You bet," Future Trunks began, "And you'd better show me this fusion Super Saiyan 3 stuff you mentioned." The two nodded to one another, signifying the end of yet another day.

And what an interesting, fabulous, and confusing day it was.

* * *

><p><strong>This is definitely not a oneshot. I plan on continuing with this for another chapter or two. Do you like it so far? :)<strong>


End file.
